SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍO
by Romiina
Summary: **ONE SHOOT** Pensaba que jamás lo vería, nunca más, pero el destino nos juega malas pasadas...


Aquí me encuentro, sentada enfrente del espejo, viendo como mi madre, Renné, y mi mejor amiga, Ángela Weber, me peinan y maquillan para mi gran día, en el que me veré enfundada en un bonito vestido blanco y mi prometido y mejor amigo, Jacob Black, me esperará en el altar para que nos unamos para toda la vida.

Debería estar contenta, pero no lo estoy, por más que lo intento, me es imposible estarlo y Jacob no se merece eso, él me quiere más que a su propia vida. Este es el día que él siempre esperó. Pero yo espero otra cosa, mejor dicho a otra persona... a él...

Sí, porque hace 10 años exactamente que se fue con toda su familia. Aún me duele su partida, mi alma está desgarrada y mi corazón roto. Cuando él se fue, se lo llevó todo consigo, mi corazón y mi alma, esa por la que tanto se preocupó cuando estuvo conmigo. Mentiría si dijera que no lo amo, lo amo y lo amaré hasta el fin de mis días, no puedo controlarlo, aunque fuese el dolor más grande que jamás tuve y tendré, nunca podría olvidarlo. Por mucho que me abandonase en aquel bosque, aquel bosque al cual vuelvo todos los días sin que Jake se entere, diciéndome que no quería que lo acompañase, ni que me quería.

Me duele mentirle a Jacob, pues gracias a él sigo viva, al menos me siento así, muchas veces pensé en el camino fácil, el suicidio, pero después pensaba que lo volvería a ver algún día de estos y eso me lo impedía. No es que mienta a Jacob con mis sentimientos, porque eso jamás lo haría, lo quiero, pero nunca podré amarlo como él se merece.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que me había quedado sola con Ángela, brindándome una preciosa sonrisa y cargando el precioso vestido blanco en su brazo derecho, cortesía de Charlie claro, pues estaba más que encantado con la boda...

-¿Qué pasa Bells?- me dijo Ángela, conociéndome de hace muchísimos años y sabiendo toda mi desgracia...

-Nada Angy, nada. Sólo pensaba en el agotador día que me espera- intenté sonreírle pero me quedó en una mueca.

-No te preocupes Bella, todo saldrá bien. Más vale que nos demos prisa, porque tu encantador y futuro esposo te espera- Me dijo cogiéndome de un brazo y ayudándome a levantarme.

La verdad que mi madre y Ángela hicieron un trabajo estupendo, me veía realmente bonita, lo reconozco, pero aún no quitaba la cara de dolor de mi rostro. Pues dicen que la cara es el espejo del alma y mi alma gritaba por el desgarrador dolor que sentía. Me contuve al soltar unas lágrimas, pues arruinaría el maquillaje y Jacob se daría cuenta y no quería que ocurriese eso.

Me recompuse y bajé las escaleras, pues Charlie me esperaba para acompañarme, como buen padrino, así tenía que ser.

La ceremonia se celebraría en mi jardín, algo íntimo, sólo amigos y familiares.

Empezó la melodía y yo con Charlie pasaba por el gran pasillo rodeado de personas que sabía que me querían y que querían lo mejor para mí. Divise a Jacob, estaba más guapo que de costumbre, con una gran sonrisa, encantadora y brillante, que le resplandecía todo el rostro. Cuando llegué a él, Charlie me dio un beso en mi mejilla y puso mi mano en la de Jake. Jake acercó mi mano a sus labios y me besó dulcemente.

-Estás preciosa- me dijo rozando la comisura de mis labios con su boca y nos miramos, él trasmitiéndome deseo y yo cariño.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Me tomó la mano y me volvió a besar.

-Estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Jacob Black e Isabella Swan- dijo el sacerdote- Jacob Black, ¿Quieres como esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Yo Jacob Black- me cogió mi mano derecha y me fue deslizando el anillo lentamente por mi dedo- prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida. Si, acepto- Terminó Jake con el discurso dándome un beso en la mano y esperando impaciente mi respuesta.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres como...

No pude escuchar nada más de lo que me decía el sacerdote, pues mi cabeza dejó de funcionar, mi mente se desconectó y solo podía mirar a un lugar. Al árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de Jake, allí se encontraba la persona que más y menos quería ver en este momento, era... era él. Estaba en todo su esplendor, vestía con una camiseta que se adhería a su pétreo pecho como un guante, que la combinaba con unos vaqueros desgastados y para rematar estaba más despeinado que de costumbre... No podía estar más perfecto, pero no podía ser... Era un sueño, mejor dicho una mala pesadilla. Deseaba despertar y que todo volviese a la realidad, pero nunca pude despertar porque era real. Era Edward más guapo que nunca, como si eso era posible. Era perfecto.

Me miraba expectante y con sus labios en una recta línea, parecía estar conteniéndose por algo y estaba apenado, pero ¿por qué?.

Sentí a Jacob tensarse a mi lado y en ese mismo instante supe que se había percatado de su presencia. Pues su don sabía cuando había un enemigo suyo cerca. No hizo falta que Jake siguiera mi miraba, era obvio que sabía adonde estaba mirando.

Y yo como la cobarde que era, corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi casa, tropezándome con los altísimos tacones que llevaba, pero sin caerme ni una sola vez. Subí las escaleras como pude, pues las lágrimas me impedían ver con claridad y si encima a eso les sumas esta trampa mortal llamada tacones, pues no te hacía la tarea nada fácil.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama, quería morirme, por ser tan cobarde y no haberle dicho a Jake que sí aceptaba ser su esposa, pero Edward no pudo llegar en mejor momento y no pude decirle que sí delante de él, mi corazón estaba dividido, por la locura y la cordura...

En ese instante sentí la presencia de alguien al lado mía, y no tuve que levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba, era él. Su inconfundible olor me lo decía. Puso sus blancas manos a los lados de mis caderas y me alzó, para luego abrazarme desde atrás con sus musculosos pechos, quedando mi espalda pegada a su perfecto pecho, como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo solo pude quedarme quieta, no podía responderle, no se lo merecía. Su olor se intensificó en mis fosas nasales y yo sólo pude aspirar con más fuerza, ¡cuánto lo había extrañado!.

Me quedé mirando a la nada y Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba justo enfrente de mí, me alzó el rostro y miré esos orbes dorados y quise perderme en ellos, me miraban con adoración.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- en ese momento se me quebró la voz, lloré y lloré más fuerte.

-Shhh, no llores mi vida- ¿mi vida?- Vine porque Alice tuvo una visión, te vio vestida de blanco, pero sus pensamientos no te hicieron justicia, estás realmente preciosa, no pude soportarlo más, y vine para decirte que te amo- Me quedé de piedra, ¿Qué me amaba?- Pero no quiero hablar de todo esto aquí. Te pido que por favor me acompañes- me dijo en tono de súplica y yo me estaba muriendo por decirle que sí, que me iría al fin del mundo si con eso estaría él para acompañarme, pero tenía que pensar en Jake. Ese hombre que lo había dejado todo por mí y que me quería más que a su vida, no se lo merecía y Edward no merecía que me fuese con él.

-No puedo irme contigo, mi futuro esposo espera mi respuesta para que nos unamos en matrimonio para toda la vida- esto se lo dije bajando la mirada, pues nunca se me dio bien mentir y sabía que Edward se daría cuenta de mi mentira.

-¿De verdad lo amas?- me dijo levantándome el mentón. Cuando uní nuestras miradas, no pude deshacerme de tal intensidad, me miraba como si fuera la última vez en su eterna vida, y con amor, mucho amor, el amor que me faltó todos estos años. Decidí no contestarle con la verdad.

-Le quiero y eso es lo que importa.

-Sabes que querer no es suficiente- me dijo acercándose más a mí.

-No te acerques Edward, ya pasó lo que tuvimos, me dijiste que no me querías, que seria como si nunca hubieras existido y vienes justo ahora cuando intento rehacer mi vida. Es injusto- le dije volviéndome para que no me mirara a la cara.

-Por favor Bella, te lo suplico, ven conmigo, te prometo que te traeré de vuelta, pero ahora ven conmigo por favor, necesito explicarte todo- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo y lo que parecía estar sollozando.

-No es tan fácil que me vaya contigo, antes tengo que darle una explicación a Jacob, el no se lo merece.

-Está bien, esperaré a que hables con él, pero cuando acabes vendré a por ti y te lo explicaré todo- dicho esto me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó por la ventana, como antiguamente...

En ese momento llegó Jacob y entró empujando la puerta, pues la había cerrado con pestillo.

-¿Qué está pasando Bella?- me dijo Jake acercándose y abrazándome- Ha estado aquí el chupasangre, ¿verdad? Puedo olerlo, maldito Cullen... – murmuró

-Jake por favor, te lo explicaré todo pero no me interrumpas- Jake asintió cuando le dije esto.

-Como sabrás ha venido Edward, quiere hablar conmigo y lógicamente a solas, sin que nadie esté presente. Sé que me dirás que no se lo merece, pero tengo, mejor dicho, necesito saber el por qué de su partida, por qué me causo tantísimo dolor durante estos años, que gracias a ti, pude superar. Sabes que la boda se tendrá que aplazar porque hoy no tengo el valor de seguir con esto. Sé que es duro, pero no quiero que sufras por alguien que está roto y no tiene arreglo como yo. Quiero que pase lo que pase hoy, sigamos siendo amigos, pues me dolería mucho perderte, pero entiéndeme cuando te digo que hoy no es el momento para casarme contigo- Terminé con mi discurso y Jacob me miraba con ojos cristalinos, sabía que era duro por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero tenía que ser sincera, no podía mentirle de esa forma, sabiendo que amo a otra persona.

-Sé que nunca te casarás conmigo, ya no Bella. No entiendo porque aún lo sigues amando, él no se lo merece, pero no seré yo el que te obligue a hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir en un futuro. Yo también soy egoísta porque quería casarme contigo estando imprimado de otra persona- en ese momento mi boca formó una perfecta "o", no me lo podía creer...- Lo siento, no te enfades conmigo, pero creí que nunca me pasaría esto. Te amo demasiado como para perderte pero la imprimación no es algo que yo pueda elegir...- Jake se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sintiendo todo su calor, era como su propio sol.

-No estoy enfadada contigo Jacob, simplemente me lo podías haber dicho, pero yo tampoco soy quién para juzgarte. No sé lo que pasará ahora, pero no te quiero perder- le dije abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas y el me respondió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, teníamos un abrazo sincero, de amigos solamente.

-Me alegro que no te hayas enfadado y dile a tu chupasangre que como te vuelva a hacer daño, seré yo el causante de que no vuelvo nunca más- me dijo muy serio pero con una sonrisa ladina.

-Está bien, te quiero Jake.

-Y yo a ti princesa- dicho esto me besó en la frente y las mejillas y se fue de mi habitación. Al segundo, Edward entró en mi habitación y se acercó a mí.

-Me alegro que las cosas hayan terminado tan bien. No recordaba a Jacob haciéndome la vida fácil- dijo Edward con su sonrisa de lado y yo solo pude sonreír.

-Bueno, hemos cambiado mucho en tu ausencia.

Dicho esto, se acercó a mí y me cogió en brazos, pues Charlie subía hecho una fiera por las escaleras, por lo que me era imposible bajar, nos dirigimos hacia la ventana y saltamos.

Llegamos al volvo, si el mismo volvo con el que se fue hace 10 años. No había cambiado de coche... INCREÍBLE. Edward se dio cuenta de mi cara de sorpresa.

-No quise deshacerme de él, era muy valioso para mí porque me recordaba a ti- No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, como hacía ya tantos años, me encantaba su caballerosidad, era simplemente perfecto.

Se montó en el coche y encendió el motor, esto rugió suavemente... ¿cómo era posible? Yo alcé una ceja y el me miró sonriente.

-Rosalie tuvo que cambiar el motor varias veces- yo solo pude asentir.

Cuando nos hubimos alejado de mi casa, me di cuenta que no sabía adónde nos dirigíamos...

-Edward, ¿adónde vamos?

-A nuestro claro, quiero volver sólo contigo- me miró y sus ojos se dirigieron a mi boca. Sólo pude asentir y mirar hacia delante. Era demasiado tentador estar mirándolo tan cerca.

-La verdad no entiendo nada Edward- le dije intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus labios.

-Ya lo entenderás, antes debemos llegar.

¡Claro que llegamos! No había cambiado ni un ápice su forma de conducir, hicimos el camino de una hora, en 15 minutos. Nos bajamos del coche y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bella quiero explicarte cuanto antes para que entiendas por qué he vuelto, pero a tu velocidad humana no llegaremos en menos de una hora. Te cogeré e iremos a mi velocidad- ¿su velocidad? Quería que me subiese encima de su espalda de nuevo... Por mi espalda corrió un sudor frío, estaba más nerviosa que temerosa.

-Ven, no temas- me dijo cogiéndome la mano y alzándome para quedar encima de su fuerte espalda.

Llegamos en lo que a mí me parecieron segundos y me bajó con una delicadeza extrema.

-Bella no quiero que me interrumpas por favor, diga lo que diga. Después me podrás decir todo lo que quieras- Yo asentí, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Verás Bella yo te amo- juro que mi corazón se saltó varios latidos, él lo notó y sonrió de una manera muy sexy...- Sé que estás confusa porque te dije que no te quería, pero tuve que mentir, me vi obligado a decírtelo, no quería que estuvieras en peligro por mi culpa. Fue la única decisión coherente que se me ocurrió, no he hecho nada más doloroso en mis 100 años, quería que tuvieras una vida humanamente posible. También te dije que podrías hacer tu vida sin que yo interfiriese para nada, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para verte con otra persona, por eso cuando Alice tuvo esa visión, en la que te veías vestida con un precioso vestido blanco para casarte, no pude dejar de correr y correr hasta volverte a ver y decirte lo mucho que te amo y que por nada del mundo te volveré a dejar, eres lo más valioso de toda mi existencia- Yo ahí ya estaba llorando, con mi cabeza entre mis piernas y temblando bruscamente. Sentí a Edward besarme la cabeza y abrazarme.

-Pero, ¿por qué Edward?, ¿por qué me hiciste sufrir de esta manera?, me dejaste sin alma y con el corazón roto- le grité sollozando fuertemente.

-Por favor Bella no llores, me partes el alma cuando te veo así- me dijo alzándome y arrodillándose antes mí- Perdóname por favor, no quiero vivir más si tú no estás a mi lado. Perdóname- sollozó -Yo le abracé por el cuello, le abracé lo más fuerte que pude, transmitiéndole todos mis sentimientos, tocando su sedoso cabello color cobre que me volvía loca y él me abrazaba por la cintura –Ha sido la década más larga de toda mi existencia – Se levantó y me abrazó con todo su ser, hizo que me sintiera bien y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, me alcé y lo besé con todo el amor que pude transmitirle, él me respondió gustoso. Me levantó y profundizó el beso. Mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura y mis manos en su pelo. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Cuanto te extrañé- me dijo bajando a mi cuello, dándome besos húmedos por toda su extensión. Estaba extrañada de lo su autocontrol, pues recordaba que le costaba mucho tan solo un simple beso.

-Edward, tu autocontrol ha mejorado bastante- le dije besándole de nuevo, cuando me faltaba el aire, empezó de nuevo con otra ronda de besos.

-Si- beso- desde –beso- que –beso- creí –beso- que –beso- te –beso- perdería –beso- para –beso- siempre. Te amo. Estaba haciendo muchísima calor...

-Edward- sonó más a una súplica que a una advertencia.

-Bella... no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto- dijo mirándome con lujuria y enseguida supe a qué se refería por lo que hizo a continuación...

En ese momento sentí su dureza en mi centro, me estaba provocando y yo jadee al sentirlo.

-Hazlo Edward, yo siempre lo estuve esperando y lo sabes- le dije avergonzada, no podía creer lo que le había dicho.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- dijo inclinándonos hacia la hierba. En un momento él estaba encima de mí y cada vez hacía más calor. Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando semidesnudos.

-Hermosa- me dijo cuando me había quitado mi ropa interior, suerte que estaba preparada para mi noche de bodas y el conjunto no podía ser más perfecto. Sus ojos me miraban con deseo contenido, estaban negros de pasión.

-Si te hago daño por favor avísame- me dijo colocándose en mi entrada y yo asentí.

Me fue penetrando poco a poco, muy suavemente. Dios que bien se sentía...

-Sigues tan estrecha que cuando te deje...- eso me encendió, tenía la voz ronca por la excitación.- Me alegro de que hayas esperado por mí- Esto me lo dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Yo me acostumbre enseguida al nuevo visitante y pronto empezamos un vaivén fabuloso. Yo lloriqueé por más.

-Shhh, tranquila- dicho esto empezamos un vaivén desenfrenado.

-¡Edward!

-Bella...

Así nos llevamos toda la noche, amándonos, siendo solo testigo la luna, que nos alumbraba con una tenue luz...

Sabía que desde ese momento, mi corazón estaría vivo y mi alma gritaría de felicidad.

Chics mi primer one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, así lo espero de todo corazón, debo decir que pensaba hacerla como una historia completa, pero pensé que quedaría mejor así. Esta fue mi primera imaginación, antes de INOLVIDABLE. Recuerden dejen comentarios y un besos a tods!


End file.
